1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a data cabling jack device and a data cabling assembly structure; particularly, the present invention relates to a data cabling jack device and a data cabling assembly structure which can increase assembly quality and improve jack structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, communication technology is continuously developed, and the density of data cables increases gradually, so that the manufacturers often develop connectors and frame systems thereof for constructing a suitable cable assembling system. For example, the cable structure has a connector and a plurality of cables, and the connector is configured on the frame system. In practical applications, the frame system can configure a plurality of cable structures, and the cable structure is disposed on the frame system.
In general, the conventional cable structure has an engaging structure, and the engaging structure can be directly engaged with the frame system while being configured on the frame system. However, configuration error sometimes happens when the technicians configure the cable structure on the frame system. Once configuration error happened, it takes additional time for reconfiguration to adjust the engaging structure from the engaging configuration to the release configuration, indirectly impacting the operation efficiency.
In addition, the conventional cables have various sizes of outer diameter; it immediately impacts the assembly process of the connector and the cables. For instance, if cables having different outer diameters are configured on a cable structure designed for one-size cable, it easily causes an over-tight or an over-loose configuration. Some manufacturers try to utilize screws or other fastening components to improve the connector; however, it not only increases the cost but also complicates the assembly process.
For the above reasons, it is desired to design a cable structure for increasing configuration compatibility and improving the assembly efficiency.